The present invention relates to a method for the separation or purification of proteins and other biopolymers. The invention is believed to be particularly applicable for the separation or purification of proteins such as interleukin-2, insulin, .alpha.- and .gamma.-interferon, antibodies, growth hormones, and various enzymes.
The separation or purification of proteins and other biopolymers on the basis of their relative hydrophobic properties is of considerable basic and applied interest. The main techniques currently employed are based on chromatography utilizing solid hydrophobic phases such as n-alkyl and aryl agaroses, and n-alkyl-bonded silica supports. Following adsorption of the amphipathic moieties to the solid support, elution may be carried out by decreasing salt gradients, or increasing the concentrations of detergents or organic solvents. Problems which may be encountered with such an approach include denaturation, elution and the expense of processing large quantities of material.
The present invention relates to an alternative procedure for the separation of proteins and other biopolymers.